Harry Potter and the Cruxis Crystal
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: Lloyd, Colette and Raine showed up on that fateful night and took James, Lily and Harry to Symphonia and now the magical world thinks they are dead. Ten years later he comes back to attend Hogwarts as an angel named Harry Aurion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Tales of Symphonia

If you have not beaten Tales of Symphonia than don't read this. I am not even going to try to write how Hagrid talks. Also I am a American so don't yell at me if I don't use British phases.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Godric Hollow

_Halloween Night 1981_

In the remains of the Potter's residence a dimensional rift opened up and three people came out of it. The first was a man with brown hair with a red shirt, pants, and boots carrying a huge sword. Next was a woman with blonde hair wearing white clothes with a blue trim with chakrams on her waist. Last was a woman with white hair wearing orange clothes with a black trim carrying a staff. Finally the man spoke up and said "Colette you go find the baby"

"Alright" said Colette walking away

"Raine do you think you could revive them" asked Lloyd

"They just died, so I think I can revive them" said Raine

"Alright go ahead and do it and make so they don't wake up when you do" said Lloyd

"Alright" said Raine

With Colette, using her angelic hearing, she heard a baby crying in a crib that looked undamaged in the remains of the house. She walked over to the crib and picked up baby Harry who fell asleep in her arms and walked back to Lloyd and Raine.

Back with Lloyd and Raine, she was holding her staff perpendicular with her body chanting "Bring their souls back from purgatory, RESURRECTION"

Life came back into Lily and James's bodies but stayed asleep as Colette came back saying "I found him Lloyd"

"That's good; Raine was able to resurrect them as well. Let's head home" said Lloyd

"Alright" said Colette as she walked into the dimensional rift with baby Harry

Next was Raine carrying Lily and James. After they both left, Lloyd called out "Origin"

"Yes" said Origin when he appeared

"Can you get rid of all the evidence here" asked Lloyd

"Of course" said Origin

"Thanks" said Lloyd as he entered the dimension rift it closing behind him

After Lloyd left, Origin erased all the evidence about what happened on that fateful night and disappeared himself as Hagrid arrived.

"What happened here" asked Hagrid looking around

Hogwarts

_Some time later_

Hagrid came busting into Professor Dumbledore with Dumbledore asking "What are you doing here Hagrid; I thought I sent you to get young Harry Potter? I was just about to leave to head to Privet Drive myself"

"When I got there was nothing there" exclaimed Hagrid

"What do you mean" asked Dumbledore

"It was like there was nothing ever there" said Hagrid

"It appears that the backlash was more powerful than I thought" said Dumbledore as he sank back into his chair

"What do you mean" asked Hagrid

"It means that the savior of the magical world, Harry Potter, is dead" he said grimly

Symphonia

Lily was the first to stir as she sleepily opened her eyes and sat up looking around saying "James"

Hearing his name called woke him up and said "Lily"

"Are we alive" he asked

"I see you finally woke up and yes you both are alive" said Lloyd

"Who are you" asked James

"And where's Harry" asked Lily

"My name is Lloyd" said Lloyd

"And Harry is right here" said Colette carrying Harry into the bedroom

"HARRY" screamed Lily who ran over and took Harry in her arms and started hugging and kissing him

"What is going on here" asked James who has joined Lily by her side

"Follow us to the living room and we will explain everything" said Lloyd

Once everyone was settled in the living room Lloyd spoke up saying "Let me introduce myself, my name is Lloyd Irving the Eternal Swordsman and this is my wife Colette"

"Hello" said Colette

"Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions so asked away" said Lloyd

"How are we alive" asked James

"I know there is no spell that can revive the dead" said Lily

"I know there is no spell in your world but there is in ours" said Lloyd

"You mean we are in a different world" exclaimed James

"Yes, you're in Symphonia" said Colette

"Why did you do this" asked Lily

"I think it would be better for Origin to explain why" said Lloyd

"Who's Origin" asked James

"I am" said Origin who just appeared

"Whoa" they both exclaimed

"I am Origin, King of the Summon Spirits and master of time and space" proclaimed Origin

"Summon Spirits" asked Lily

"There are beings that protect our world and keep it in order" said Colette

"What does that have to do with us" asked James

"I observed what would happened if I let fate take its course in your world. Your son would be sent to live with your sister and would be abused and not know of his heritage until his eleventh birthday" said Origin

"WHAT! My son was sent to live with my hateful sister" yelled Lily

"What happened to Sirius and Remus" asked James

"Well when Sirius found out what happened he went after Peter. But when he caught up with him he made the public believe that Sirius is the traitor and proceeded to blow up the street killing twelve muggles and blame that on him too. Because of this he was sent to Azkaban without a trial. Also they wouldn't trust the savior of the magical world to a werewolf" said Origin

"Damn you Peter. I still can't believe he betrayed us and then set up Sirius to take the fall. We have to go back and help him" said James

"You can't do that now. Right now you have to focus on raising Harry and training him for when you return when he is eleven. Everyone thinks all three of you are dead and that will work to your favor when you return" said Origin

"Alright" said Lily

"What is this training you are talking about" asked James

"Well that is the reason you are here in Symphonia. You will learn our way of magic and so will Harry when he is old enough. You will also learn swordsmanship, but you two will be taught by Lloyd's father to wield one sword and Harry will be taught by Lloyd to wield two" said Origin

"Sounds fun" said James

"I thought so. Now there is one more thing we have to discuss but it will be easier to show you than tell you" said Origin

Turning to Lloyd he said "Lloyd, I want you to show yours and Colette's memories of your journey"

"Alright" Lloyd sighed

Lloyd unsheathed Flamberge and Vorpal and formed the Eternal Sword. "What is that" exclaimed James

"You will understand shortly" said Origin

"Eternal Sword, show them our memories of our Journey of Reunification" chanted Lloyd

All of Lloyd's and Colette's memories of their journey were showed to Lily and James like a movie. From Colette receiving the Oracle, to the destruction Luin, to Kratos' betrayal, to their journey to Tethealla, to Colette's kidnapping, to the Giant Tree going out of control, to their trip up the Tower of Salvation, to the truth about Lloyd's father, to their confrontation with Mithos, to the release of Origin's seal, to the final battle with Mithos, and ending with the replanting of the Giant Tree.

"Wow you guys went though a lot" said James

"Why are you showing us these memories" asked Lily

"Well I am offering to give you Cruxis Crystals" said Origin

"WHAT" screamed Lloyd and Colette

"Calm down, these crystals are made by me at no cost to human life" said Origin

"Alright" said Lloyd calming back down

"It also applies to Harry as well" said Origin

"So you want us to become angels" asked James

"Yes, I believe it will help all of you when you return to your world" said Origin

"I don't know, we will have to think about it" said James

"Take as time as you need" said Origin

"Thank you" said Lily

Some time later they came to a decision. "Alright Origin we accept your offer" said James

"Excellent" said Origin

Origin made two orbs of light come out of his palms with one connected with James's wrist and the other with Lily's neck. They instantly felt a difference and James had to take his glasses off to see. "You know James, you look much cuter with them off" giggled Lily

"Now then tomorrow you will start training with Lloyd's father Kratos and when Harry turns six we will start his training" said Origin

_Five years later_

Harry was six years old today and it was the day to start his swordsman training. James and Lily had finished their training. When they finished, James was given Excalibur and Lily was given Last Fencer.

To surprise him they gave him wooden swords as his last birthday gift. "Here is your last gift Harry" said James

Harry tore though the wrapping paper and saw two wooden swords. "Wooden swords" asked Harry

"Yep" said James

"What are they for" asked Harry

"They are for you so we can start your training today" said Lloyd

"Really" asked Harry

Lloyd nodded

"Yippee" cheered Harry

_Two years later_

"Your swordsman training is complete and this is my gift to you for completing it" said Lloyd handing Harry the Kusanagi Blade

"Wow they are beautiful" said Harry accepting the blades

"They are yours now so take good care of them" said Lloyd

"I will" said Harry sheathing them

"Now that you are eight years old and completed your swordsman training, you are ready to accept your Cruxis Crystal" said Origin

"I'm ready" said Harry

An orb of light came out of Origin's hand and connected with Harry's wrist. "Now you will begin your magic training. You will learn elemental magic from Genis, angel magic from Colette, and healing magic from Raine" said Origin

_Two years later_

"As your final test you have to defeat each of the eight summon spirits one at a time before you return to your world" said Lloyd

"I accept this task" said Harry

"Alright then, first up is Efreet" said Lloyd

After Shadow falls Lloyd congratulates Harry "Congratulations Harry. You did it"

"Thank you" panted Harry

All eight summon spirits appear in front of Harry with Efreet saying "Harry Potter as a sign of your victories we offer our power to you as our new master"

"Thank you for this honor" said Harry

"With that your training is complete. Now your can return and face your destiny. You also have eight friends you can call upon anytime you need help" said Lloyd

_A month before Harry's eleventh birthday_

Lloyd with the Eternal Sword out made a dimension rift and said "Well it is time you went back home"

"Thank you for all your help" said James

"We are going to miss you" said Lily

"Anytime you want to talk to us you can just let Origin know and we can come" said Colette

"Now then before you go there is one thing I have to tell you. When you past though the rift your Cruxis Crystals will give each a disguise that no one and no thing can see though. To keep confusion down you can still use your first names but you will be using my father's last name, Aurion" said Lloyd

"Alright" said James

"Well then good luck and stay safe" said Lloyd

"Thank you" said Lily

With that James, Lily, and Harry walked though the rift and it closed behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to mylife'ssobuen for your review

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James steps out of the portal with auburn hair and black eyes. Lily steps out with brown hair and brown eyes. Harry steps out with brown hair and brown eyes. Both their cruxis crystals and swords were invisible. "Hey where did our swords go" asked James

"I thought they were right here" said Harry putting his hands on the hilts of his swords and they appeared

"Whoa" he said

"Cool" said James

"Apparently Lloyd forgot to mention that part. I guess it applies to our crystals as well" said Lily

"What are we suppose to do for money since we can't access the Potter vault" asked James

"_I came provide you with the money you need. But for the stuff you need not want" said Origin_

"Alright then lets go looking for a house" said Lily

Later on in a realtor was showing them a two story house with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. "So how do you like it" asked the realtor

"I love it. We'll take it" said Lily

"Alright then, let's return to my office and get all the paperwork done" said the realtor

After they left the realtor's office James said "Now that's done, lets head to Hogwarts"

They spread their wings and flew towards Hogwarts. They landed a little outside the gates of Hogwarts and proceeded though them. They approached the giant wooden doors and went though them. Inside they met up with Professor McGonagall who asked "How can I help you"

"We need to talk with the Headmaster about enrolling our son this year in Hogwarts" said James

"Alright then, I will show you the way" said McGonagall

She led them to a stone gargoyle and said "lemon drops" and the gargoyle sprang to the side revealing a staircase saying "Just head up the staircase and his office is right there"

"Thank you" said Lily

They walked up the staircase and knocked on the door. They heard "come in" and they went inside. Inside Dumbledore greeted them "Welcome, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Professor Dumbledore, my name is James Aurion and this is my wife Lily and our son Harry"

"Hello" said Lily

"A pleasure to meet you sir" said Harry

"_Those were the same names as the Potters" thought Dumbledore_

A sad look crossed his face for a second before returning to his neutral expression but was caught by the Aurions. "_Hearing our names seems to brought sad memories of us being dead_" said Lily

"_Yeah_" James sighed

"What can I do for you today" asked Dumbledore

"We would like to enroll Harry into Hogwarts for this year" said James

"Why so late" asked Dumbledore

"We have been traveling around since Harry was little and we thought we would settle down here so Harry could attend school. From the research we did, we found out that this school was the best one" said Lily

"Well then I will need to perform a test before Harry is accepted" said Dumbledore

"What kind of test" asked Harry

"I want to see how powerful your magical aura is" said Dumbledore

"Alright then" said Harry

Dumbledore perform a spell that let him see Harry's aura and it nearly blinded him. "Wow, your son is very powerful indeed. We would love for him to attend Hogwarts this year"

"Thank you very much Professor" said Harry

Getting up from behind his desk, he handed Harry a letter saying "Here is your Hogwarts letter containing a list of all the supplies you will need for this year. It also has your ticket for the Hogwarts Express. I look forward to seeing you on September 1st" said Dumbledore

"Thank you for your time Professor Dumbledore" said James

"Not at all" said Dumbledore

They left his office and proceeded down the hallway towards the giant doors with James saying "_Well that went well_"

"_How much of your aura did you show him_" asked Lily

"_I nearly blinded him_" said Harry smirking

"_That was a good one. I just loved the expression on his face when he looked at it_" said James

After that, they left Hogwarts and flew home.

Aurion residence

_July 31st_

Harry woke up and went downstairs for breakfast. When he walked into the kitchen his parents yelled out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

After breakfast, Lily said "I thought we could go to Diagon Ally and get your school supplies today"

"Sounds fun" said Harry

"Let's go" said James

They landed a little ways away from the Leaky Cauldron. They walked though the door with James saying "Here is the entrance to Diagon Ally, the Leaky Cauldron"

Harry looked around saying "Kinda old looking"

James led them to the back into a small courtyard and James took out his wand, which Lloyd remembered to grab along with Lily's before Origin destroyed everything, and tapped the brick three up and two across revealing the archway to Diagon Ally. "Welcome to Diagon Ally" said James

"Wow, kinda looks like Iselia" said Harry

"You know it does look a little like Iselia" said Lily

"So what are we going to get first" asked Harry

"Why don't we go get your robes first, we need some new ones as well" said James

They headed over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and went inside. Inside they met Madam Malkin who asked "Hogwarts dear"

"Yes please" said Harry

"We also need some new robes as well" said James

"I'll take care of your son while my assistant helps you out" said Madam Malkin

"Thank you" said James

She led Harry over to a stool and started pinning a robe around him getting his measurements. After she was finished she handed him a package with his robes in it which he secretly put in his wing pack and went to his parents. "All done" asked James

"Yep" said Harry

"We should go get your trunk now" Lily started to say

"_So no one will find out about your wing pack_" she finished

On the way to get a trunk, they passed Quality Quidditch Supplies and overheard some kids saying "It's the new Nimbus Two Thousand, the fastest broom yet"

James went to run over there but was grabbed by Lily saying "_You are not going to go over there and get a new broom. It is not a need and besides first years are not allowed to have brooms remember_"

"_Aww_" James sighed

"_Besides you can probably fly faster that that broom anyways_" said Lily

"_Yeah but you can't play Quidditch with angel wings_" said James

She just gave up and dragged him away towards the trunk store.

After they got him a trunk they went to Flourish and Blotts for his books. They got all his school books along with _Hogwarts: a History_ from Lily and _Quidditch Though the Ages_ from James.

They went to the cauldron store afterwards and bought him a standard size 2 pewter cauldron along with a scale for measuring and then went to the Apothecary and got all the potion ingredients he would need for the year. After they stepped out of the door Lily said "Well all that is left is your wand and your birthday present"

"What I am going to get for my birthday present" asked Harry

"Well you will just have to wait and find out" said James

"Aww" sighed Harry

They walked over to Ollivanders and went though the door. Inside was really dusty and filled with thousands of tiny little boxes. "Good afternoon" said a voice behind them

All three of them jumped and almost put their hands on the hilts of their swords before they saw Mr. Ollivander behind them. "_I hate when he does that_" said James

"Hello" said Harry

"You are here to purchase your wand Mr. Aurion" said Mr. Ollivander

"_Looks like the disguises work after all_" said James

"Which is your wand arm" asked Mr. Ollivander taking a tape measure out of his pocket

Harry held up is right arm which was the wrist his Cruxis Crystal was on. Mr. Ollivander started measuring his arm while saying "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course you will never get the same results with another wizard's wand"

By the time Mr. Ollivander stopped talking the tape measure was measuring between Harry's nose and Mr. Ollivander was looking out back for a wand. He came back with a long narrow box saying "That's enough" and the tape measure fell to the floor.

"Try this one, Beech-wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches, nice and flexible. Just give it a wave" he said handing Harry the wand

Harry waved the wand once before it was taking away and was handed another one with him saying "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches, quite whippy"

Harry was about to wave it when he snatched it out of Harry hands, handing him a new one saying "Ebony and unicorn hair. Eight and a half inches, springy. Try it"

Harry kept trying and trying as wands kept piling up on the floor. _"Reminds me of when I got my first wand" thought James_

"A tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we will find your wand sooner or later" said Mr. Ollivander

He took a wand out and handed it to Harry saying "A most unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather. Eleven inches, nice and supple"

Harry took the wand in his wand and instantly felt a warmth in his fingers as his Cruxis Crystal flashed but was only seen by James, Lily and Harry. He gave it a wave and red and gold sparks came shooting out of it. "Congratulations Mr. Aurion but curious, very curious" said Mr. Ollivander taking the wand back and wrapping it up

"What is curious" asked Harry

"I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Aurion. Every single one. It just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather, just one other feather. It is very curious that you are destined for this wand when its brother belongs to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" said Mr. Ollivander

"_Oh great another thing that connects me to Voldemort_" said Harry

"Thirteen and a half inches, Yew. It is very curious indeed how this happened. Remember the wand chooses the wizard Mr. Aurion. I think we can expect great things from you Mr. Aurion. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible, very terrible things, but great" said Mr. Ollivander

As they were leaving the store Lily said "_That must be one of the reasons why Lloyd taught Harry their magic_"

"_Why_" asked James

"_Because brother wands are not supposed to fight against each other, if they do they won't work right_" explained Lily

"_Oh great, a wand that doesn't work against the guy I have to kill_" said Harry

"Enough of this talk for now, its time to get your birthday present" said Lily

So some time later they came out of Eeylops Owl Emporium with a beautiful snowy owl who Harry decided to name Hedwig. "Lets head home" said James

They flew home with Hedwig beside them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to one-village-idiot, mylife'ssobuen, BYoshi1993, Raven Marcus, and Shadow Zeranion for your reviews.

_angel talking_

_

* * *

September 1st_

Harry got up and went downstairs for breakfast and saw that his mom had cooked up a big breakfast for him this morning. "Eat as much as you can since you won't be able to eat again until dinner at Hogwarts unless you get some snacks on the train" said Lily

"Alright" said Harry sitting down and stared eating

After they finished breakfast James brought out a piece of folded parchment and put in front of Harry on the table. "This is for you to help you when you get to Hogwarts" said James

"What is it" asked Harry

"It's a map of Hogwarts" said James

"Where did you get it" asked Harry amazed

"I didn't, we made it" said James

"I and my friends made a map just like this one while we were in school until that damn rat got it confiscated. I was able to recreate it with the help of you mother. She even added some things that we didn't need the first time" he explained

"Like what" asked Harry

"Well if you get lost just tap it with your wand and say what you are looking for and the map will lead you there" said Lily

"So how does it work" asked Harry excited

"To activate it just tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear to use you for good'" said James as he activated the map

The parchment unfolded itself to reveal Hogwarts and its grounds. "Now the main reason we created this map was to avoid detection when we snuck out after curfew since it shows everyone in Hogwarts and their position" said James as he pointed to a dot with a name beside it

"Now there are two rooms I want to show you before I show you how to deactivate it" he said

"The first one it the entrance to the kitchens on the first floor" he said pointing to where it was

"The entrance is a painting of a bowl of fruit and you tickle the pear to make a handle appear to open it. You don't have to worry about bothering the house elves that work there since they love giving out food to anyone that stop by" he said

"The other room we don't really know what it is called but is on the seventh floor on the other side of a tapestry of a wizard trying to teach trolls ballet" he pointing to where it is

"They really have a tapestry like that" asked Harry skeptically

"Yes they really do" said James

Harry just looked at him before going back to listening to what he has to say. "Now to enter it you have to walk by the tapestry three times thinking about what you want to make the door appear. It will lead you to want you were thinking of" said James

"What are the limits to it" asked Harry

"We never tested out its limits but we think mostly anything" said James

"Actually the only limit I found was it couldn't create muggle electronics" said Lily

"And it's called the Room of Requirements" she said smirking

"You know about it" asked James surprised

"Yeah I found it near the end of my first year. I usually went there when I wanted to be alone" said Lily

"_She found it before we did" thought James depressed_

"_But that does explain why I couldn't find her sometimes" he thought_

Lily saw the look on James' face and thought _"I finally got one over the Marauders"_

Harry saw his dad looking sad and his mom smirking and thought _"I don't even want to know why they are like that"_

"So how do I turn it off" asked Harry breaking his parents out of their thoughts

"Just tap it with your wand and say 'Just kidding'" said James and the map disappeared and folded back to the way it was before

"That was your father's idea" said Lily seeing the look on her son's face

After Harry got over the childish way to turn it off he put the map away and gave both of his parents a hug saying "Thank you"

He then went up to his room to get ready to leave as Lily turned to James smirking and said "So I knew something about Hogwarts that the Marauders didn't"

"_She's never going to let me live this down" thought James_

Once Harry was ready they left and headed to King Cross station. On the way there James told Harry something he forgot at the house. "_I forgot to tell you this at the house but make sure nobody sees that map. If someone figured out how to activate my old one, they might link it to who we really are if they see that one_" said James

"_We signed the old one with our nicknames so there is a slim chance of them finding out who we really were. But it never hurts to be careful_" he said

"_Alright_" said Harry

They arrived at King Cross station a short time later and went inside. They went up to the barrier between nine and ten and they saw a red haired family in front of it. "_That must be the Weasleys_" said James

"Just watch them Harry and we will go in after them" said Lily

Harry looked at the family and saw a plump woman talking to four boys with red hair. He then saw a little girl next to the woman holding her hand and he couldn't help but think how cute she looked. He was so mesmerized by her that he didn't notice his Cruxis crystal flash but his parents did.

Once the Weasleys disappeared into the barrier Lily asked "Did you see that"

"Yeah, she was cute" said Harry

"No, how to get though the barrier" asked Lily

"Oh, ah, no" said Harry

"I blame you for this" said Lily looking at James

"Why me" asked James

"Let's just go" said Lily taking Harry's hand and taking him though the barrier

James quickly follows after them though the barrier and finds them. "Have a good year Harry. Write if you have any problems" said Lily hugging Harry

"Also write to tell me if you pull off any pranks" said James

"James" screamed Lily

"I will" said Harry hugging his father

"Bye" he said going towards the train

James put his arms around Lily as she leans into him saying "_I can't believe we're here seeing Harry off to Hogwarts_"

Before James could answer they heard a conversation that worried them. "Gran, I lost my toad again" they heard a boy say

"Oh, Neville" they heard a older woman say

When they heard the name Neville they looked over and saw Neville with an older lady that James recognized as Frank's mother. "_Where are Frank and Alice? Do you think something happen to them_" asked Lily

"_Maybe something came up and they couldn't make it_" said James optimistically

"_But what could be more important than seeing their son off to Hogwarts for the first time_" asked Lily worriedly

"_Maybe we could ask Harry to ask Neville why they weren't here when he writes us_" said James

Harry got onto the train and found an empty compartment near the end of the train and went inside. He took out his trunk out of his wingpack and put it on the top rack and sat down and started reading _Quidditch though the Ages_. A little after the train started a red haired boy poked his head in and asked "Can I sit here"

"Sure" said Harry without looking up from his book

The boy came in and put his trunk up and sat down and said "I'm Ron Weasley"

"Harry Aurion" said Harry still not looking up from his book

Ron looked down that he still hasn't looked up from his book and looked at what it was. He saw it was _Quidditch though the Ages_ and asked "You like Quidditch"

"Yes, my dad talked about it a lot and got me interested in it" said Harry still reading

Ron just leaned back on the seat and gave up. A little while later a lady came by with a trolley asking "Anything off the trolley dears"

"I'm fine" said Ron holding up some sandwiches

"I'll take a couple of everything" said Harry taking out some Galleons

After Harry sat down with all his candy and the lady left he saw Ron looking at all the candy with an envious look in his eyes. "I didn't buy all this candy just for me you know" said Harry as Ron got a happy look as he took some of the candy

As they were eating a boy came by and asked "Have you seen a toad"

Both Harry and Ron shook their heads no and the boy left saying "He always keeps running away from me"

After the door was shut Ron said "If I had a toad and lost it I wouldn't be looking for it"

"But I guess I can't talk since I got Scabbers" he said sighing

"Scabbers" asked Harry

Ron pulled out a fat grey rat by the tail that was still sleeping. "This is him. He used to belong to my brother Percy but he got a new owl since he made prefect and I got stuck with his old rat"

Just then a girl came in already dressed in her Hogwarts robes and asked "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one"

"We already told him no" said Ron

"Fine then, you don't have to be mean about it" she said leaving in a huff

"That wasn't very nice. You could have told her no nicely" said Harry

"But we already told the last person no" said Ron

"And they probably haven't met up yet and she didn't know that" said Harry

Ron just sat there in a huff and took out his wand that looked beat up and started poking his rat with it. A while later they heard a voice echoed though the train "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave all your luggage on the train and it will be brought up to the school separately"

"We better change into our robes then" said Harry

After they changed into their robes the train stopped and they all got off and heard a voice call out "First years, all first years over here"

They walked over to the voice and saw a giant man holding a lantern still calling out "All first years follow me"

All the first years followed the giant man down a winding, slippery path to a large lake that had a fleet of little boats on it. "No more than four to a boat" said the giant man

Harry and Ron got into a boat with the two people who were looking for the boy's toad. "Everybody in" asked the giant man

He looked around and saw everybody was and shouted out "Forward" and the tiny fleet of boats started moving forward.

As they reached a tunnel opening he called out "Heads down" everyone put their heads down and they went through the tunnel.

They went through the tunnel for a little while until they came to an underground harbor. Everybody got out of the boats and the giant asked "Is this your toad"

"Trevor" shouted Neville as he took his toad

Then the giant man went up to a giant set of double doors and knocked on it three times and was answered by an old and stern looking witch.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to BYoshi1993, kitsunkuruoshii, Tri-Emperor of The Twilight, and Taeniaea for your reviews.

* * *

"The first years Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid

"Thank you Hagrid" said McGonagall

"Follow me" she said walking into the castle

All the first years followed McGonagall into the castle and past the Great Hall into a smaller chamber off to the side of the Great Hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts" said McGonagall when everyone was in the chamber

"The start of term banquet will be starting shortly. But before you can join your fellow students you will have to be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because for the next seven years your house will be like your family. You will eat, sleep, and study with the members of your house" she started explaining

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and has produced many fine witches and wizards. While you are here your triumphs will earn you house points and any rule breaking will lose you house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup" she continued

"The sorting ceremony will begin shortly. We will call you when we are ready" she finished as she exited the chamber

Everyone started talking worried about what the test was going to be. "I heard you have to fight a troll" he heard Ron say

"_That's stupid, like they really would pit eleven year olds against a troll" thought Harry_

He also heard that bushy haired girl muttering all the spells she knew under her breath. _"Wow, someone studied ahead" thought Harry_

He then heard a scream that made Harry put a hand near the hilt of one of his swords and look around for the cause of the scream. He saw it was just the Hogwarts ghosts which made him relax again. It appeared that they were arguing about something. "Forgive and forget I say. Let's give him a second chance" said a fat ghost

"My dear Friar, we have given him too many second chances if you ask me. He gives all a bad name" said a ghost wearing a ruff and tights

"New students" exclaimed the fat friar

"About to be sorted I guess" he asked

Some of the kids nodded their heads as the fat friar said "Hope to see you Hufflepuff"

"Move along now" said McGonagall

The ghosts left as McGonagall said "We are ready for you now"

They all left the chamber and entered the Great Hall. Inside they saw five long tables with four of them filled with students and the fifth one at the end of the hall filled with teachers. They looked up and saw hundreds of floating candles and the ceiling looked like the night sky. Professor McGonagall led them down the middle of the two inner tables till they reached the teacher's table where a three legged stool sat with an old hat on top. The brim of the hat opened and it started singing. _"So we are going to be sorted by a singing hat" thought Harry_

After the hat finished singing and bowed to everybody McGonagall took out a rolled up list and started calling out names. Because of his name change he was one of the first ones. "Harry Aurion" called out McGonagall

Harry walked up to the stool thinking _"I'm glad we got a name that came before our original name"_

Harry sat down on the stool and McGonagall but the hat on his head. _"Interesting, very interesting" said the hat_

"_What is it" asked Harry_

"_Your Occlumency barriers, it appears as your mind is encased in a crystal" said the hat_

"_Oh that" said Harry_

"_Mommy and Daddy said that was to keep bad people out" he said_

"_Well could you lower them for me" asked the hat_

"_No, Daddy said to never do that" said Harry_

"_Then how am I suppose to sort you" asked the hat_

"_You could just put me in Gryffindor" said Harry_

"_That isn't how it works" shouted the hat_

"_Could you please put me in that house? I really want to go into that one" said Harry_

"_Fine" grumbled the hat_

"GRYFFINDOR" shouted out the hat after a couple of minutes

Harry took off the hat and walked towards the Gryffindor table while thinking _"So our Cruxis Crystal provide us with unbreakable Occlumency barriers"_

"_Those lessons I had with Lloyd and Colette really paid off" he thought as he sat down_

The rest of the sorting went well with Ron joining him in Gryffindor. After the sorting was finished McGonagall took the sorting hat and the stool away and Dumbledore got up and spread him arms wide saying "Welcome"

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Let the feast begin" he proclaimed as food appeared on the plates

Everyone took some food and started eating while talking. A ghost came up to them and said "Welcome to Gryffindor"

"I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, the resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower" said Nick

"My brothers told me about you. Your Nearly Headless Nick" said Ron

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind" said Nick

"Nearly headless, how can someone be nearly headless" asked Seamus

"Like this" Nick said while sighing

He pushed his head to the side and it fell onto his shoulder with only a few pieces of skin connecting it to his neck. Everyone got a disgusted look on their face as Nick put his head back on properly. "So new Gryffindors I hope you will help us win the house cup this year. The Slytherins have won it for the last six years. We have never gone this long without winning it" said Nick

"_Dad isn't going to like that" thought Harry_

After everyone had eaten as much as they could all the leftover food disappeared and all kinds of desserts appeared. As Harry was eating his dessert he looked up at the head table and look at the teachers. He saw Hagrid drinking, Professor McGonagall talking to Professor Dumbledore, and a teacher in a turban talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. _"He looks like one of the people dad told me he went to school with" thought Harry_

He tapped one of the older students on the shoulder and said "Excuse me"

"Yes" said the older student

"Who is that teacher next to the one with the turban" asked Harry

"That's Professor Snape who teaches potions and the one with the turban is Professor Quirrell our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher for the year" said the older student

"_Dad is really not going to like this" thought Harry_

"_I'm glad I look different now or Snape would have transferred his hate for dad to me" he thought_

After the last of the dessert disappeared from their plates Dumbledore got to talk again. "Now that we are all fed I have some start of term notices to give you before we all go off to bed" Dumbledore began speaking

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. A few older students would do well to remember that" he continued as he looked at the Weasley twins

"_Maybe they have the map" thought Harry_

"I have also been asked by our caretaker Mr. Filch to remind you all that there is to be no magic used in the corridors between classes" said Dumbledore

"Quidditch trials will be held on the second week of the term. Anyone interested playing for your house should contact Madam Hooch" he continued

"And finally I must tell you this year that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who doesn't wish to die a most painful death" he finished

"_I wonder what he means by that" thought Harry_

He heard some of the students laughing with one of them asking "He's not serious"

"He must be since he didn't tell us prefects" said an older student

"Now off the bed with all of you" said Dumbledore

All the students left the Great Hall with the Gryffindor first years following a prefect named Percy Weasley to the dorms. When they were almost there everyone stopped when they saw multiple walking sticks floating in the air. "Peeves" grumbled Percy

"Peeves show yourself" he shouted

There was a sound like someone was blowing a raspberry as Percy yelled "Do you want to go get the Bloody Baron"

There was a small pop as a ghostly man appeared holding the walking sticks. "Ickle Firsties, What fun" cackled Peeves

He dived bombed the students throwing the walking sticks at them. All the students dodged them as Peeves floated away cackling

"You have to watch out for him" said Percy as they started walking again

"The only one that can control him is the Bloody Baron" he said

"Here we are" he proclaimed as they stopped in front of a painting

It was a painting of a fat lady wearing pink silk dress. "Password" she asked

"Caput Draconis" said Percy

The painting swung open revealing archway that they all walked through. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room" said Percy once everyone was inside

"The boys dorms are up to your left and the girls are up to your right" he said

"Good night" he said as he went up the boys' staircase

The first year boys went to the top of the staircase and went inside their room and found five four poster beds each with a trunk in front of it. Each boy went to the bed that had their trunk in front of it and fell asleep instantly. Harry opened his trunk and found a cloak on top with a note attached. The note read:

_Harry,_

_My father gave me this invisibility cloak when I started Hogwarts and now I am giving it to you. Dumbledore took it before we went into hiding but I got it back using an old family spell. I know you don't need it but you could use it to sneak out with any friends you make._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Harry smiled as he put the cloak aside and took out the map. He wanted to study how to get to the Great Hall and all the classrooms for the subjects he was going to have. He got into his bed and shut the curtain and said "I solemnly swear to use you for good" tapping the map with his wand

He looked over the map and was shocked when he saw a name he knew next to Ron's. "Peter Pettigrew" Harry whispered

* * *

Sorry it is shorter that usual but I thought that was a good spot to stop.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Marie Ravenclaw, SheenaFox, freohr, Michael01, Tri-Emperor of The Twilight, and Suichi's Water for your reviews.

* * *

Harry peaked out of his curtains and looked at Ron's bed. All he saw was Ron and a rat sleeping on his pillow. He took another look at the map before looking at Ron's bed again. He closed the curtains and thought _"Dad said Peter's Animagus form was a rat"_

He took one last look at Ron before he thought _"I will talk to Ron tomorrow about his rat"_

After Harry cleared the map and put it away, he went to sleep.

The next morning as Harry and Ron were heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast Harry asked "So how did your brother get Scabbers"

"He found him about ten years ago and mom let him keep him" said Ron

"_That would be around the time Voldemort attack me" thought Harry_

"How has a rat survived that long" asked Harry

"We have taken real good care of him" said Ron

The rest of the day Harry was thinking of a way to get this information to his dad without anyone knowing. At the end of the day he came up with an idea. _"I can write it in the angelic language. Colette taught it to me and mom" thought Harry_

Harry wrote a letter talking about how he was doing in Hogwarts so far and at the end added the information on Peter in the angelic language. He put it in an envelope and put it aside to give to Hedwig tomorrow.

The next morning before breakfast Harry went up to the Owlery and Hedwig landed on his shoulder. Harry gave Hedwig the letter and said "Take this to mom and dad ok"

Hedwig nodded her head and flew out of the Owlery. Then Harry left the Owlery and went down for breakfast.

Hedwig flew to the house that James and Lily owned and flew though the window and dropped the letter on James' head before landing and waiting for a reply. Lily giggled as she took the letter off James' head and opened it up. "It's a letter from Harry" said Lily

"What's does it say" asked James

"It says that he was sorted into Gryffindor and already made a friend in Ron Weasley. Also that Severus is the Potions professor" said Lily

"WHAT" yelled James?

"Snape is a teacher" he shouted

"Just be glad he can't recognize Harry" said Lily glaring at James a little

James calmed down as Lily went back to reading the letter. She then let out a gasp as James asked "What is it"

"That last part is written in the angelic language" said Lily

"Then it must be important" said James

"What does it say" he asked

"He found Peter" said Lily

"Really" shouted James

Lily nodded her head as she continued reading. "He has been hiding as the Weasley's pet rat. He first belonged to the third oldest brother, Percy, but he became a prefect this year and got an owl, so he was given to Ron" read Lily

"He asked Ron and he said he was found by Percy ten years ago" she continued

"How did he find out about him" asked James

"He saw Peter's name on the map next to Ron's and when he looked all he saw was Ron and his pet rat" said Lily

James slumped into his chair as he saw Hedwig was still here. "Are you waiting on a reply" asked James

Hedwig nodded her head as Lily got out some parchment and a quill. She wrote down a reply in the angelic language before putting it in an envelope and giving it to Hedwig. After Hedwig flew out the window Lily said "I told Harry not to do anything about it and we will handle it this summer"

Time past by at Hogwarts for Harry and soon it was Halloween. The only notable things that had happened were that Harry and Ron visited Hagrid where Harry found out about someone breaking into Gringotts, that Harry saved Neville from injury when he caught Neville when he fell off his broom, and Harry found a large three headed dog in the forbidden corridor that was standing over a trapdoor.

Harry was at the Halloween feast and he wasn't talking to Ron because of what he said to Hermione earlier in the day. "Why aren't you talking to me" asked Ron

"Because of what you said to Hermione" said Harry

"But its true" said Ron

"Did you ever think why she doesn't have any friends" asked Harry

"Because she is a know it all" said Ron

"Maybe she became that way to protect herself" said Harry

"From what" asked Ron?

"Books are probably the only friends she had and people picked on her or tried to use her because of it" said Harry

"Well I don't see you being friends with her" said Ron thinking he had won

"Actually I am, we study and do homework sometimes in the library" said Harry

Just after that the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Professor Quirrell ran in yelling "TROLL"

"Troll in the dungeons" he shouted

"I thought you ought to know" he said before he fainted

Everyone started yelling and screaming as Dumbledore yelled "QUIET"

Everyone calmed down as Dumbledore said "Prefects will lead the students to their dormitories while the teachers and I will go look for the Troll"

Percy got up and started to lead the students away as Harry whispered to Ron "Make sure no one notices I'm gone. I am going after Hermione"

Ron nodded his head as Harry disappeared. Once he was away from everybody he took out his map and looked for Hermione. He found her but paled when he saw that the troll was heading towards her. He quickly put away the map and ran as fast as he could toward the troll and was able to make it before it got to the bathroom. "Hey ugly" shouted Harry

The troll turned around as Harry yelled "GRAVE"

Spires of rock shot out of the ground and hit the troll causing it to scream. Harry them unsheathed his swords and yell out "TWIN TIGER BLADE"

He slashed multiple times at the troll's arms causing it to fall on its back. The troll roared in pain as Harry prepared for his final move. "RISING FALCON" yelled Harry

He jumped into the air and brought his swords down crushing the troll's head. He then sheathed his swords and ran into the bathroom. He saw Hermione come out one of the stalls wiping her tears away with her sleeve. She noticed Harry and asked "What are you doing here"

"This is a girl's bathroom" she added

"There is a troll in the school somewhere" said Harry

"WHAT" yelled Hermione?

"I came looking for you" said Harry

He then grabbed Hermione's hand and said "We have to get out of here before the troll or the professors find us"

He pulled Hermione out of the bathroom and was able to hide her view of the dead troll until they went around the corner. But they ran into the professors. "Mr. Aurion, Ms. Granger, what are you doing out of your dormitories" asked McGonagall with a glare

"I noticed that Hermione never came down for the feast. So I went looking for her since she didn't know about the troll" said Harry

"I have just found her and was bringing her back to our dorms when we ran into you" he said

"20 points to Gryffindor for your bravery and courage Mr. Aurion" said Dumbledore

"Thank you" said Harry

"Now get back to your dormitories" said McGonagall

"Yes ma'am" said Harry

Harry took Hermione back to their dorms. Once inside Hermione gave Harry a hug saying "Thank you Harry"

"No problem" said Harry

"That's what friends are for" he said

The next morning Harry noticed the Snape was limping. "Look at Snape" said Harry

Hermione and Ron, who made up and were at least friendly with other, looked at Snape. "He's limping" said Hermione

"I think I know why too" said Harry

"Why" asked Ron

"I will tell you later in private" said Harry

Later on after the Quidditch match, as they were walking back to the school, Harry said "I know why the third corridor is forbidden"

"Why" asked Ron

"There is a giant three headed dog there standing over a trap door" said Harry

"What is something like that doing in a school" exclaimed Ron

"It's guarding something" said Hermione

"Exactly" said Harry

"The question is what exactly" said Hermione

"I thought we could go talk to Hagrid about it" said Harry

"What good will that do" asked Hermione

"He will tell you anything if you ask it right" said Ron

"You are going to manipulate him" said Hermione a little angry

"Do you have any other ideas" asked Harry

"No" said Hermione looking down

"Then let's go then" said Harry

They went down to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. "Hello there" said Hagrid opening the door

"Hello Hagrid" said all three of them

"Would you all like some tea" asked Hagrid

"Yes, thank you" said Harry

After they went inside and Hagrid got them their tea, Harry asked "Did you know there was a giant three headed dog in the school"

"How did you find out about Fluffy" exclaimed Hagrid

"Fluffy" said Ron shocked

"That thing has a name" said Hermione

"Of course he has a name, he's mine" said Hagrid

"Then what is he doing in the school" asked Harry

"I lent him to Professor Dumbledore to guard the…" Hagrid started to say before he stopped himself

"The what" asked Hermione?

"Don't ask me anymore. It's top secret" said Hagrid

"But I think one of the teachers is trying to steal whatever Fluffy is guarding" said Harry

"Nonsense, the professors are helping to protect it" said Hagrid

"Maybe one of them is doing that to make it easier to get whatever is being guarded" said Harry

"They wouldn't do that" exclaimed Hagrid

"Just forget about all of this. What Fluffy is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel" said Hagrid

"_Hook, line, and sinker" thought Harry_

"Nicolas Flamel" said Hermione a little excited

Hagrid slumped back into his chair looking angry at himself. Harry then got up from the table saying "Thank you for the tea Hagrid, but we really need to get back to our dorms now"

All three of them left Hagrid's hut and started on their way back to their dorms. "Piece of cake" said Harry along the way

"We just need to find out who Nicolas Flamel is" said Hermione

Ron was a little shocked at Hermione's change in mood as they entered the Gryffindor common room.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Athina Dark-Angel of Death, foxykitsuneyouko, Suichi's Water, and Tri-Emperor of The Twilight for your reviews.

* * *

The days after Harry, Ron, and Hermione found out about Nicolas Flamel from Hagrid quickly past by without any of them finding out who Nicolas Flamel was. It was nearing Christmas and only Ron out of the three of them signed up to stay at Hogwarts. "Why are you not going home to see your family" asked Harry

"My parents are going to Romania to visit my brother Charlie" said Ron

"Make sure to keep going to the library to look for Nicolas Flamel" said Hermione

"Yeah, yeah" said Ron waving Hermione off

"I will ask my parents to see if they know anything" said Harry

Once the holidays started Harry and Hermione got on the train and rode it back to London. They both got off the train and Harry saw his parents waiting for him. "Mom, Dad" shouted Harry running up to them

"Hey sweetie" said Lily hugging him

"Who's this" asked James looking at the girl with Harry

"This is my friend Hermione" said Harry

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Aurion" said Hermione

"Where are your parents" asked Lily

"Beyond the barrier" said Hermione looking down a little

"It's alright, I am muggle-born as well" said Lily

Hermione looked up at that as they went though the barrier. On the other side Hermione saw her parents and ran up to them. "Mom, Dad, this is my friend Harry" said Hermione

"It's nice to meet you" said Mrs. Granger

"Likewise" said Harry

"We have to get going" said James

"Alright" said Harry

"Bye" he said

At their home during dinner Harry asked "Do you know who Nicolas Flamel is mom"

"Yes" said Lily

"But why do you need to know about him" she asked

"We didn't go over him in first year" she said

"Well…" Harry began to say

He told his parents everything that had happened during the fall semester. Lily sighed as she thought _"He just had to get James sense of adventure mixed with my need to solve mysteries"_

"You will find the answer in Hogwarts: A History" said Lily

"Thanks mom" said Harry

During the holidays Harry looked though Hogwarts: A History and eventually found the answer. Nicolas Flamel is known for creating a Philosopher's Stone. _"So that's it" thought Harry_

"_But why is it at Hogwarts" he thought_

The holidays went by and Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts. "Did you find anything Ron" asked Hermione

"No" said Ron

"I did" said Harry

"You did" exclaimed Hermione

"Where" she asked

"In Hogwarts: A History" said Harry

"I never thought to look there" said Hermione

"So what is it that dog is guarding" asked Ron

"A Philosopher's Stone" said Harry

"A what" asked Ron?

Harry sighed as he said "It can turn any metal to gold and extend your life with the Elixir of Life"

"But why would something like that be here in a school" asked Hermione

"I don't know" said Harry

A couple of weeks after the holidays were over the trio were studying in the library when Harry saw Hagrid trying to sneak by them with a book. "What are you doing Hagrid" asked Harry

"Nothing" said Hagrid hiding the book behind his back

"You are not still trying to find Nicolas Flamel are you" he asked trying to change the subject

"No" said Harry

"I found out about him during the holidays" he said

"Do you why it would be here" asked Hermione

"Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the world besides Gringotts" said Hagrid

"But Gringotts was broken into" said Harry

"So is that why it was moved here" asked Hermione

"I'm not saying anymore" said Hagrid

"I need to go" he said as he left

"I'm going to look in the section he was in" said Harry

He left and came back a few minutes later saying "He was in a section on Dragons and how to take care of them"

"But it's illegal to own a dragon" said Ron

"It's illegal to even have a dragon egg" he said

"Let's go talk to him about it" said Harry

They left the library and headed down to Hagrid's hut. They saw all the curtains were closed and when Hagrid opened the door they were hit by a blast of heat. "Come in quickly" said Hagrid

They went inside and sat down as Hagrid made some tea. "What did you what to talk about" asked Hagrid

"How you got that dragon egg" asked Harry pointing at the egg

"I won it off a man I met down in the pub" said Hagrid

"When did he bring it out" asked Harry

"After I told him about all the animals I have taken care of" said Hagrid

"Didn't he warn you how dangerous they are" asked Harry

"Yes" said Hagrid

"But after taking care of Fluffy I said I could handle it" said Hagrid

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy" asked Harry

"Of course he was interested in Fluffy. How many three headed dogs do you meet" said Hagrid

"I told him the key to handling an animal is knowing how to calm them down. Like with Fluffy all you need is a bit of music and he will go to sleep" he said

Hagrid realized what he said and said "Forget I said anything"

"We will" said Harry

"Bye" he said

They then left Hagrid's hut. "What are we going to do now" asked Ron

"Leave everything to me" said Harry

"Alright" said Hermione

That night after everyone was asleep Harry opened the window and took off. Hovering near Hagrid's hut out of sight he started chanting "I call upon the heavenly messengers, I summon thee, come Sylph"

In flash of green light Sylph appeared. "What do you need" asked Sephie

"There is a dragon egg in that hut" said Harry pointing at Hagrid's hut

"Take it and destroy it" he ordered

"At once" said Sephie

Sylph flew down and Sephie opened the door as Fairess flew in and grabbed the egg. "Give that back" shouted Hagrid

Sylph took off with the egg as Fairess threw it into the air and Yutis destroyed it with an arrow. "Bye" said Fairess waving as they disappeared in a flash of green light

Hagrid went back into his hut sobbing. _"Sorry Hagrid but it's for your own good" thought Harry_

He then flew back into his room and made his way down to the forbidden corridor. Once inside he went near the door to where the Cerberus was and started chanting "I call upon the envoy from the dark abyss, I summon thee, come Shadow"

In a flash of black light Shadow appeared. "Yes" said Shadow

"Watch this place and come tell me when someone put the Cerberus to sleep and goes down the trap door" ordered Harry

"Yes" said Shadow

Harry then went back to his room and went to sleep. The next morning during breakfast the trio received a letter from Hagrid asking them to come visit today. They wrote a reply back saying they will come after class was over for the day.

When class was over all three of them went down to Hagrid's hut. They noticed that all the curtains were opened and when he opened the door to let them in they weren't hit with a blast of heat. They went inside and Hermione noticed he had been crying. "What happened Hagrid" asked Hermione

"Some faeries broke in last night and stole the dragon egg. They then took off and destroyed it" said Hagrid

"Maybe this is for the best" said Harry

Both Ron and Hermione shot Harry a look as he continued "Once it started growing, someone would have noticed it and you would have gotten into trouble"

"I know" said Hagrid

"But I wish I could have at least hatched it" he said

Sometime later after they left Hagrid's hut Hermione yelled "YOU DID THIS"

"Yes" said Harry

"Where did you get the faeries from" asked Ron

"That's a secret" said Harry

"Why did you destroy it" shouted Hermione

"Because when it hatched people would want to know where it came from. Most people would think of Hagrid" explained Harry

"This was the only way to protect him" he said

"I guess you are right" said Hermione looking down

Nothing else happened until after all of their exams were over. Harry was going back to his common room when Shadow appeared before him. "It has happened" said Shadow

"Thank you Shadow that will be all" said Harry

"Yes" said Shadow as he disappeared in a flash of black light

Harry then ran all the way back to the common room to get ready to go though the trap door.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Kyla Swann, crazyjim87, Athina Dark-Angel of Death, RIOSHO, and BlackRose-FlowerofDeath for your reviews.

* * *

Harry ran into the common room and up the stairs to his room. Ron and Hermione saw him run by and ran after him. Harry had just finished putting his battle outfit on when Ron and Hermione came in. "What's the matter Harry" asked Hermione

"Someone has put the Cerberus to sleep" said Harry

"How do you know that" asked Ron

"I asked somebody to look after it and tell me when it happened" said Harry

"Who" asked Hermione?

"That's a secret" said Harry

"Was it those fairies" asked Hermione

"No" said Harry

He started to leave to room when Ron said "Let us help you"

"No" said Harry

"I can handle this myself" he said

"But we can help you" said Hermione

"You can help by staying here and making sure nobody notices that I am gone" said Harry

"Alright" said Hermione looking down

"I will be back later" said Harry as he left

Once he left the common room, he turned invisible and ran to the Forbidden Corridor. He went inside and saw a harp was playing itself. He ran over to the trap door and jumped inside just as the harp stopped playing. He went down a long shaft into a big room where he spread his wings to stop his decent. He looked down and saw a large plant below him. "A Devils Snare" said Harry

"Reduce these evil souls to ashes" chanted Harry

"EXPLOSION" he yelled

A large fire ball came down and destroyed the Devil Snare. Harry then landed on the floor and went into the next room. It was a very tall room with what looked like keys flying around. He found the door locked and took off to find the right key. He found one with a broken wing and grabbed it. He flew back down and opened the door to the next room.

He went inside and found a human sized chess set. "Engulf these pathetic land-based souls" chanted Harry

"GROUND DASHER" he yelled

The ground opened up under the chess pieces and destroyed all of them. He crossed the destroyed chess board and went into the next room. A horrible smell entered his nose as he saw a large troll knocked out in front of him. He quickly took out one of his swords and slashed its neck killing it. _"There is something strange going on here" thought Harry_

"_Besides that troll, Cerberus, and maybe the chess set, a first year could get though here" he thought_

"_Why are they making most of it easy to get though" he thought_

He went into the next room and purple fire sprang up behind him and black fire in front of him. He saw a table with seven bottles of different sizes and a piece of paper. He read the paper and found it to a riddle. He found the answer to be the smallest bottle and drank it. He felt as if ice was going though his body and walked though the black flames.

He went into the next room and saw Professor Quirrell standing before a mirror. Harry quickly hid before Quirrell could see him and said "Grave"

Spears of rock came out of the ground piercing Quirrell and the mirror, shattering the mirror. "What is this" shouted Quirrell

"Judgement Ray" said Harry

A beam of light came down and stuck Quirrell. He screamed out in pain as he turned to dust and a black mist left him. The black mist gave an unholy shriek as it was destroyed. _"What was that" thought Harry_

He went through a door hidden in the back and appeared in the first room. He spread his wings and took off flying up the shaft. As he reached the trap door he heard growling. _"It's awake" thought Harry_

He took out a flute and started playing. The growling slowly stopped and he heard a 'thump'. He went though the trapdoor and saw the Cerberus asleep. He quickly left the forbidden corridor and went back to his dorm.

The next morning he was cornered by Ron and Hermione asking what happened last night. "Did you stop whoever was trying to steal it" asked Hermione

"Yes" said Harry

"Who was it" asked Hermione

"Professor Quirrell" said Harry

"How could it have been him" asked Ron

"He's scared of his own shadow" he said

"It was all an act" said Harry

"Why would he want it" asked Hermione

"I don't know" said Harry

"Where is the stone" asked Ron

"I didn't find it" said Harry

"But it might have been in that mirror I destroyed since that was what Professor Quirrell was looking at" he said

"What did you run into" asked Hermione

"A Devil's Snare, flying keys, a human sized chess set, a large troll, and a riddle involving potions" said Harry

"A troll" exclaimed Hermione

"Don't worry, it was already knocked out by the time I got there" said Harry

The end of year feast came with Slytherin winning the house cup. Dumbledore announced that Professor Quirrell decided to leave for a less stressful job to cover up his disappearance.

Soon everyone was packed up and on the train back to London. "You have to come visit during the summer" said Ron

"Sure" said Harry

"Where do you live" he asked

"Ottery St. Catchpole" said Ron

"What about you" he asked

"I live in the muggle world" said Harry

"You do" said Hermione

"Why" asked Ron

"Because my mother is muggle born and got my father interested in doing things the muggle way, especially the electronics" said Harry

The train arrived in London and the students got off to meet with their families and go home.

A few weeks into the summer James put his plan for Peter into action.

At the Burrow, there was a knock on the door and Molly opened it to see a squad of Aurors. "What is the problem" asked Molly

"We have received an anonymous tip that there is an illegal Animagus in your house" said the first Auror

"An illegal Animagus" exclaimed Molly

"Yes ma'am" said the first Auror

"May we come in" asked the second

"Of course" said Molly stepping aside

The squad of Aurors came in as Molly asked "What does it look like"

"A rat" said the Auror

"My son Percy had an old rat that he gave to my younger son Ron" said Molly

"How long have you had this rat" asked the Auror?

"Over ten years" said Molly

"That's our guy" said the first Auror

"No rat even magical lives that long" said the second

"Could you ask you son and his rat to come down here" asked the third

"Sure" said Molly

"Ron get down here and bring Scabbers" she shouted

Soon Ron came down the stairs holding Scabbers asking "What is it"

The first Auror came up to Ron and said "We think you pet rat is an illegal Animagus"

"He isn't" said Ron bringing Scabbers closer to himself

But Scabbers bit Ron's hand causing him to scream out "He bit me"

Scabbers tried to escape but was stunned by the Aurors. The second Auror picked up Scabbers as Ron asked "What are you going to do to him"

"Nothing that will hurt him" said the second Auror

"We are just going to check to see if he is a Animagus or not" said the first

The second Auror waved his wand over Scabbers and he gained a black aura. "He is Animagus" said the second Auror

Both Molly and Ron had a shocked look on their faces as the Aurors secured Scabbers for transport. "Thank you for your time" said the first Auror as the squad left

A week or so later an article appeared on the front page of the Daily Prophet proclaiming that Sirius Black was innocent of betraying the Potters. It said that the real culprit was Peter Pettigrew. He is an illegal Animagus and has been hiding in his rat form since betraying the Potters and framing Sirius Black. "Looks like my plan work perfectly" said James

"Maybe I should go visit Ron to see how he is dealing with it" said Harry

"I am going to see if I can find Sirius and Remus" said James

He left the house and took off. He flew to Remus' house and saw Sirius approach it and knock on the door. Remus opened the door and saw Sirius before they both hugged and went inside. James landed on the ground and changed into his stag form. He then went up to the door and kicked at it.

Inside the house Remus and Sirius were catching up when they heard something kick at the door. "What could that be" asked Sirius

Remus just shrugged his shoulders not knowing. They both took out their wands and approached the door. They opened it to see a stag standing there. "Prongs" asked Sirius

The stag nodded his head as he changed back into James. "You're alive" exclaimed Sirius

"But how" asked Remus

"Magic" said James smirking

"But there is no magic that can completely bring back the dead" said Remus

"Not in this world" said James

"You went to another world" asked Sirius

"Yes" said James

"How" asked Remus

James went inside and explained everything that happened to him. "Wow" said Remus

"So you were the one who found Peter" said Sirius

"It was my plan but Harry found him" said James

"How" asked Sirius

"Me and Lily made a new version of the Marauders Map with an extra feature that would give directions when he got lost" said James

"On his first night there he took out the map to study it and saw Peter's name next Ron Weasley's name but when he looked all he saw was a rat" he explained

"So that is where he hid, as someone's pet rat" said Sirius

"Yeah" said James

When it was time to go James got up and said "You can't tell anyone about this"

"We won't" said Sirius and Remus

James smiled as he left.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to WhiteElfElder and BlackRose-FlowerofDeath for your reviews.

* * *

Harry flew to Ottery St. Catchpole and landed near The Burrow. He knocked on the door and Mrs. Weasley answered it saying "Yes"

"Hello Mrs. Weasley" said Harry

"My name is Harry Aurion and I have come to visit Ron" he said

"Come in" said Mrs. Weasley

Harry walked into The Burrow as Mrs. Weasley shouted "Ron you have a visitor"

Ron came down the stairs and saw Harry. "Harry, what are you doing here" asked Ron

"I heard about what happened in the Daily Prophet" said Harry

"I came to see how you were doing" he said

"Thanks" said Ron

"I feel better now than I did last week" he said

"I can't believe we had a Death Eater living with us for that long" he said

They sat down in the living room and started talking. A little while later Harry saw a red haired girl come down the stairs. "Who is that" asked Harry pointing at her

"That is my little sister Ginny" said Ron

Harry got up and went over to Ginny not noticing his Cruxis Crystal started glowing. "It is a pleasure to meet you my lady" said Harry kissing Ginny's hand

Ginny started blushing as Harry gave a bow saying "My name is Harry Aurion, at your service"

"Ginny Weasley"

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" said Harry

Ginny's blush deepened as Ron shouted "That's my sister"

"Sorry" said Harry

"But I could not ignore such a vision of loveliness" he said

Ginny's blush deepened even more as Ron growled. Harry looked at the time and said "I must go before my parents start to worry about me"

"It was a pleasure to meet you my lady and I hope to see you at Hogwarts" he said

Ginny just nodded as Harry left. "What a sweet boy" said Mrs. Weasley

Time went by until it was time for Harry to receive his Hogwarts letter. He saw that most of the books were written by a Gilderoy Lockhart. He went up to his parents and said "Mom, Dad"

"What is it Harry" asked Lily

"Do you know who Gilderoy Lockhart is" asked Harry

"Where did you hear that idiot's name" asked James

"Most of the book list was written by him" said Harry holding up his Hogwarts letter

James took the letter and read it. "What is Dumbledore thinking approving these books" asked James

"Maybe he got better after he graduated" said Lily

"I doubt it" said James

After eating breakfast they left to go to Diagon Ally. But as they were walking through Diagon Ally they saw a long line of witches in front of Flourish and Blotts. "What is going on here" asked James

They went up to the storefront were they saw a large banner that said that Gilderoy Lockhart was signing copies of his autobiography today. "Who would want to read about that idiot" said James

A lot of witches in line glared at James for that. "What are you glaring at me for, it's true" exclaimed James

"Just go get Harry's other supplies" said Lily

"Fine" said James

"This world has really gone to pot while we were gone" mumbled James as he walked away with Harry

An hour later they came back and joined Lily in Flourish and Blotts. They saw a man wearing blue robes and had wavy blonde hair and shining white teeth. "That's him" asked Harry

"Yes" said James

"That's the poof" he said

They saw Lily walking towards them saying "I got Harry's books"

"Good" said James

"Let's get out of here then" he said

But before they could leave Lockhart got up and proclaimed "Ladies and Gentleman I have an announcement to make"

"_I got a bad feeling about this" thought James_

"I have great pleasure and pride in saying that I have accepting the posting as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts" said Lockhart

The crowd cheered as James palmed his face saying "Dumbledore gone senile"

"He must have gotten better if Dumbledore picked him as the new professor" said Lily

"We will see about that" said James

They left Flourish and Blotts and went home.

Over the next few days Harry read the books by Lockhart only to find a lot of inconsistences in them. He brought them to his mom asking "Can you look at these"

"What's the matter" asked Lily

"Something seems to be wrong with them" said Harry

"Alright" said Lily

After she finished the second book she shouted "How dare that senile old fool hire that idiotic liar to teach children"

"What's the matter Lily" asked James

"You were right James" said Lily

"The only thing he got better at was scamming people out of their money" she said

September soon came and Harry got on the train to Hogwarts. He found a compartment that Ginny was in and went inside. "We meet again, my lady" said Harry bowing

"Hello Harry" said Ginny blushing

"Do you mind if I sit here" asked Harry

"Of course not" exclaimed Ginny quickly

"Thank you" said Harry sitting down

After the train started moving Harry asked "Was your family able to afford everything with Lockhart's books"

"Barley" said Ginny

"I don't mind getting things second hand but I really wanted my own wand" she said looking down

"Who's do you have then" asked Harry

"My grandmother's" said Ginny

"_We will have to do something about that" thought Harry_

The door to the compartment opened and Ron and Hermione came in. "Go find your own friends" said Ron

"Fine" huffed Ginny

She then got up and left. "She was here first you know" said Harry

"She needs to find her own friends" said Ron

"I'm her friend" said Harry as he left

He looked for her until he found her in a compartment with a dirty blonde haired girl. "Hey Ginny" said Harry opening the door

"What are you doing here Harry" asked Ginny

"I came to spend some time with my friend" said Harry

Ginny smiled as Harry sat down. "May I inquire as to your name" asked Harry looking at Luna

"I'm Luna Lovegood"

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lady" said Harry bowing

"My name is Harry Aurion"

Harry spent some time talking with Ginny and Luna until the train got close to Hogwarts. "I have to go change" said Harry getting up

"It was a pleasure meeting you Luna" he said

"Bye Harry" said Ginny as he left

After he changed into his robes he met up with Ron and Hermione. "Where did you go Harry" asked Hermione

"I was spending some time with Ginny and her friend Luna" said Harry

"What were you doing with my little sister" asked Ron growling

"Being her friend" said Harry

"Since it appears her brothers were ignoring her" he said narrowing his eyes a little

Ron just looked away as they got off the train. They got into the horseless carriages and went up to Hogwarts.

After the sorting, where Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor and Luna into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore got up and said "Welcome to Hogwarts"

"I would like to welcome our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart" he said

Lockhart got up and smiled brightly at everyone before sitting back down.

Harry looked at Hermione and saw her look at Lockhart with a blush on her face. _"I should have known" thought Harry sighing_

After the feast was over, everyone went to their dorms and went to bed.

The next day after lunch Ron asked "What do we have this afternoon"

"Defense against the Dark Arts" said Hermione blushing a little

Ron took her schedule and asked "Why do you have all of Lockhart's lesson outlined in hearts"

Hermione took back her schedule blushing madly. "Why do you like that idiotic liar" asked Harry

"Don't call him that" shouted Hermione

"Haven't you read what he has done" she asked

"Yes" said Harry

"That's why I called him a liar" he said

"My parents said the same thing" he said

"They can't have had read his books then" said Hermione

"They knew him in school and my dad called him an idiot. My mom thought he got better after he left until she read his books and called him a liar" said Harry

Hermione just glared at them and stomped off. _"It appears I will need a different tactic with her" thought Harry_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There were so many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

They walked into the classroom and they all saw it had different paintings of Lockhart around the room. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts" said Lockhart

"I see you all have the complete set of my books" he said

"Excellent" he said clapping his hands

"_You just wanted to line your pockets with more gold" thought Harry_

"I thought we would start with a little quiz to see how well you read them" said Lockhart

He passed out all the papers and then returned to the front of the class. "Begin" said Lockhart

Harry turned the paper over and saw all the questions were about Lockhart. A tiny smirk appeared on his face as he started filling in his answers.

A half an hour later Lockhart collected all the papers and started reading though them. He got a shocked look on his face when he read Harry's paper and quickly went on to the next one causing Harry to smirk.

After Lockhart finished he said "It appears most of you didn't read all my books good enough"

"Only one person got full marks, Ms. Granger" he said

"_Hermione read the books and she still adores him" thought Harry_

"_I guess she isn't as smart as I thought" he thought_

"Where is Ms. Granger" asked Lockhart

Hermione shyly raised her hand and Lockhart said "Take ten points for Gryffindor Ms. Granger"

Lockhart then put a covered bird cage on his desk. "Now it is my job to prepare you for the worst our world has to offer" said Lockhart

"Know that no harm can befall you while I'm here" he said

"But I ask you not to scream" he said as he grabbed the cover on the bird cage

"For it might provoke them" he proclaimed as he ripped the cover off the bird cage

It showed that the bird cage was full of Cornish Pixies. "Cornish Pixies" said Seamus laughing

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies" said Lockhart

"They aren't that dangerous" said Seamus laughing

"Well then" said Lockhart

"Let's see what you make of them now" he said opening the bird cage

The Cornish Pixies started to fly out of the bird cage. "Air Thrust" shouted Harry

Multiple blades of wind surrounded the bird cage and killed all of the Cornish Pixies. Everyone looked and saw Harry put away his wand and sit back down. "Excellent spell work Mr. Aurion" said Lockhart stuttering a little

"Class dismissed" he said

All the students quickly packed up and left the classroom. Once outside Hermione shouted "How could you do that"

"Easy" said Harry smirking

Hermione growled as she asked "Why did you do it"

"Those pixies would have caused chaos in the classroom if I didn't do anything" said Harry

"I'm sure Professor Lockhart had everything under control" said Hermione

"Yeah right" scoffed Harry

Hermione just glared at him for that. "Alright I will give you a chance to prove me wrong" said Harry sighing

Hermione smiled as she listened in. "Make a timeline of everything Lockhart said he did in his books and show it to me" said Harry

"I will" said Hermione as she walked off

"Why did you do that" asked Ron

"Mostly all of the events in the books happen too close together for him to be able to do all of them even with magic" said Harry

"You are hoping Hermione will see that when she makes that timeline" said Ron

"Hopefully" said Harry

That night Harry sent a letter to his parents about his first DADA class.

A few days later Hedwig came in during breakfast and dropped off a package with a note attached to it. He took off the note and started reading it.

_Harry,_

_This is a copy of the book me and your father used during our second year DADA class._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Harry smiled as he put the note away and rip opened the package. He then started looking through the book. "What book is that" asked Hermione

"I sent a letter to my parents about our first DADA class and they sent me a copy of the book they used during their second year" said Harry

"So how is the timeline coming" he asked

Hermione looked away while saying "I am having some problems with it"

"I'm sure you will figure it out" said Harry smiling

When Quidditch trials started Harry tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and was made the new Seeker. When Lily read this in Harry's letter she sighed while thinking _"I knew I shouldn't have sent James to get Harry's school supplies by himself"_

Time went by and it was soon time for Halloween. Quidditch practice was going great and Harry made sure to spend some time with Ginny which made her happy since her brothers seem to be ignoring her.

After the Halloween feast was over Harry was going back to his dorm when he noticed everyone was standing in the hallway. He looked around and saw a message on the wall.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Right next to the message was a stiff Mrs. Norris hanging from a torch bracket. "My cat" cried Filch

"She's dead" he cried

"She is not dead Argus" said Dumbledore

"Only petrified" he said

"Who did it" growled Filch looking at the students

"You can't be thinking one of the students did this" said McGonagall shocked

"No student could do such powerful Dark Magic such as this" said Dumbledore

"Once Professor Sprout's Mandrakes are fully matured, we will be able to revive her" he said

The Heads of House led their students away from the scene and back to their dorms to go to bed.

Once everyone was asleep, Harry snuck out of Gryffindor Tower and went back to the scene of the crime. The only difference was that Mrs. Norris was gone and the water on the floor was mopped up. "I call upon the envoy from the dark abyss, I summon thee, come Shadow" chanted Harry

Shadow appeared in a flash of black light. "Yes" rasped Shadow

"Watch this area and report anything strange to me" said Harry

"Yes" said Shadow as he disappeared

Harry ran back to Gryffindor Tower and went to sleep.

The next day Harry noticed Ginny was scared of something. "What is the matter Ginny" asked Harry

Ginny quickly looked around before whispering "I can't remember where I was or what I was doing last night"

"I'm sure it was nothing" said Harry giving Ginny a hug

"I hope so" said Ginny snuggling into Harry for comfort

During Harry's next History of Magic class something shocking happened, Hermione actually raised her hand to ask a question. She asked about the Legend of the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Binns let out a sigh before telling the legend. But when other students started asking questions about the legend Binns shouted "It is just a legend and not fact"

He then returned to his boring, monotone, voice to continue the lecture.

After class was over, Ron and Hermione started talking about who the Heir of Slytherin was. They walked by where the message was and Hermione was about to check out the bathroom when Harry grabbed her arm. "Why are you stopping me Harry" asked Hermione

"I was just going to look around for clues" she added

"I have it under control" said Harry

"I have someone watching the area" he said

"Is this the same person that watched the trap door" asked Hermione

"Yes" said Harry

"Alright" said Hermione

"So the next time the Heir of Slytherin shows up you will be able to find out who it is" she asked

"Yes" said Harry

"It's Malfoy" exclaimed Ron

"You can't prove that" said Hermione

"Look at the way he been acting" said Ron

"He always acts like that" said Harry

On the day of Harry's first Quidditch match he received a letter from his parents saying they were coming to watch.

When both teams were out on the field Harry saw the Slytherin team all had Nimbus 2001s and Draco Malfoy was their Seeker. "So you bought your way onto the team huh, Malfoy" asked Harry

"I did not" shouted Draco

"The brooms were a gift from Draco's father" said Flint

"So Malfoy did buy his way onto the team then" said Harry smirking

"I'll show you Aurion" growled Draco

"I'm hoping you don't expect that broom to help you since we both have the same one" said Harry showing off his Nimbus 2001

"Break it up" shouted Hooch as she came onto the field

Both team separated and Madam Hooch started the game.

Harry used his advanced eyesight to keep an eye on the Snitch but didn't go after it yet. First he decided to see how well Malfoy could really play.

He took off in the opposite direction of the Snitch and Malfoy started following him. He broke up a few of the Slytherin Chaser's plays before diving towards the ground. He reaches out his hand like he was trying to catch the Snitch which causes Malfoy to pick up speed behind him.

At the last second Harry shot up into the air while Malfoy tried to but crashed into the ground. Harry smirked as he flew towards where the Snitch was and caught it winning the game.

"I guess money can't buy skill after all" said Harry smirking

After getting changed, Harry was walking back to the Gryffindor common room when Shadow appeared before him. "Something has happened" said Shadow

"I will be right there" said Harry

He ran the rest of the way to the dorms to get ready.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There were so many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

Harry quickly got changed and grabbed his swords before running out to the girl's bathroom. When he got there he asked "What happened"

"Secret Entrance" said Shadow pointing at the sinks

"How was it opened" asked Harry

"Hissing" said Shadow

"_Oh great" thought Harry_

"Can you take me inside" asked Harry

"Yes" said Shadow

Shadow put his hand on Harry's shoulder and they disappeared into the shadows. They came out inside the chamber. "Thank you Shadow that will be all" said Harry

"Yes" said Shadow as he disappeared

Harry ran through the tunnel and past by a very large snake skin. _"A snake did it" thought Harry_

He came to a door and went through it into a large chamber. There were snake statues along the sides with a statue of Slytherin at the end of the chamber. _"This must be Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets" thought Harry_

He saw someone at the other end of the chamber and went over to see who is was. He saw that it was Ginny holding a little black book. But when she turned around he saw that her eyes were red.

"How did you get in here" shouted a male voice

"You're not Ginny" shouted Harry

"Nullify" he shouted

A circle of magic surround Ginny as the male voice let out a scream as Ginny fell to the ground dropping the diary.

Harry drew one of his swords and said "Judgment"

It started glowing white as he shot forward and stabbed the diary. There was a flash of light and a piercing shriek as the diary was destroyed.

He sheathed his sword and heard Ginny groan. He ran over to her and got down on the ground next to her. "Ginny are you alright" asked Harry

"Harry is that you" asked Ginny

"Yes" said Harry

"What happened" asked Ginny

"That diary was controlling you" said Harry

"I'm sorry" cried Ginny

"It's alright, you didn't know" said Harry

"I destroyed it" he said

"But they are going to expel me and I wanted to come here even since I heard Bill talk about it" cried Ginny

Harry hugged her before he started kissing her to help her calm down. Ginny's eyes widen before they slowly closed and she started to return it as Harry's wings appeared. When they finally stopped they slowly separated and opened their eyes and Ginny saw Harry's wings. "Beautiful" said Ginny

Harry looked behind him and saw his wings. "Ahhh" screamed Harry

"What are my wings doing out" he shouted

"I see you have found her" said Origin appearing in a flash of light

Harry and Ginny turned around and Ginny let out an 'epp' and hid behind Harry. "Origin what is going on" asked Harry

"Why are my wings out" he asked

"That is to tell you that you have found your mate" said Origin

Ginny blushed badly at being called Harry's mate.

"She is the one to help you with your destiny" said Origin

"So train her well" he said

"I shall return later to give her a Cruxis Crystal as well" he said

"It will cancel out the effect of yours" he said

"Farewell" he said as he disappeared in a flash of light

"Who was that" asked Ginny

"The was Origin, the King of Summon Spirits" said Harry

"Summon Spirits" asked Ginny confused

"Didn't Ron talk about what I did last year" asked Harry

"You mean those fairies and that someone you had watching the trap door" asked Ginny

"Yes" said Harry

"That was Sylph and Shadow" he said

"What did he mean by training" asked Ginny

"I am going to teach you swordsmanship and a different kind of magic" said Harry

"What kind of magic" asked Ginny?

Harry held out his hand and said "Aqua Edge"

Three blades of water shot from his hand and hit the wall.

"Wow" said Ginny

"You are going to teach me that" she asked

"Yes" said Harry

"That was one of the weakest spells" he said

Ginny's eyes widen at that. "What was that crystal he was talking about" asked Ginny

"He was talking about this" said Harry pointing at the Cruxis Crystal on top of his hand

"It will make you into an angel like me" he said

"I get to have wings like yours" asked Ginny excited

"You will have wings but they would most likely be shorted than mine" said Harry

"Ok" said Ginny

"Would I be able to fly with them" she asked excited

"Yes" said Harry smiling

"That is how I and parents usually get around" he said

Ginny gained an excited look on her face at that. "What are we going to tell people about what happened to Mrs. Norris" asked Ginny

"We will say it was a very cruel Halloween prank" said Harry

"I won't let anything happen to you" he said hugging Ginny

Ginny smiled as she returned it.

"Now let's get out of here" said Harry

They left the chamber and walked down the tunnel until they came back to the pipe. "Do you know how to get back up" asked Harry

"No" said Ginny

"I don't remember anything that happened" she said

"Alright" said Harry

"I call upon the envoy from the dark abyss, I summon thee, come Shadow" he chanted

Shadow appeared in a flash of black light. Ginny hid behind Harry when she saw him.

"Yes" asked Shadow

"We need to get out of here" said Harry

"Yes" said Shadow

The three of them disappeared into the shadows. They reappeared outside the bathroom. "Thank you Shadow that will be all" said Harry

"Yes" said Shadow as he disappeared

"What was that" asked Ginny

"That was Shadow, the Summon Spirit of Darkness" said Harry

"But that doesn't mean he evil" he quickly added

"They are two completely different things" he said

"I know that" said Ginny

Harry took Ginny back to their common room. "You go in first Ginny and I will follow you a few minutes later" said Harry

"Hopefully that will keep anyone from connecting you with this" he added

"Alright" said Ginny nodding her head

Ginny went into common room and a few minutes later Harry followed after her. When he got inside Ron and Hermione saw what he was wearing and went over to him. "Did you find out what happened" asked Hermione

"Yes" said Harry

"I heard some of the older Slytherins talking about it" he said

"This is the fifth anniversary of when the Chamber was actually opened" he said

"So they thought it would be a funny Halloween prank to make people believe it was opened again" he said

"How could they think that was funny" cried Hermione

"What do you expect from Slytherins" said Ron

The next day Harry took Ginny to the Room of Requirement. "Where are we going Harry" asked Ginny

"To a place where we can train" said Harry

They stopped at the tapestry and Harry walked past it three times before a door appeared. "After you my lady" said Harry bowing

Ginny blushed as she opened the door and went inside. Her eyes widen as she saw she was in a forest clearing. "What is this place" asked Ginny looking around

"This is the Room of Requirements" said Harry spreading his arms out wide

"It can become whatever the user desires within reason" he said

"What do you mean" asked Ginny

"It's all made from magic, so it can't make anything electronic" said Harry

"Now we are first going to get you into shape and then start on swordsmanship" he said

"Hopefully by the next school year you will be ready for your crystal and I can start teaching you magic" he said

"So I need the crystal to do that type of magic" asked Ginny

"Yes" said Harry

"Let's begin" he said

Once they were done training for the day, Harry wrote a quick letter to his parents in the angelic language and sent it off with Hedwig.

Hedwig flew to the Potters' house and landed on the coffee table holding out her talon to Lily. Lily took the letter and Hedwig flew away.

Lily opened the letter and saw it was all written in the angelic language. She read it and yelled "JAMES"

James came running into the room shouting "What's the matter"

"Harry found her" exclaimed Lily

"Who is it" asked James

"Ginny Weasley" said Lily


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia and Harry Potter

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There were so many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

"So that is why his crystal reacted to the Weasleys" said James

"I'm glad to see he is following the Potter tradition of going for a red head" he said smiling

Lily hit him upside the head for that remark.

A few days later at Hogwarts, Hermione came up to Harry and Ron with her head down. "You were right Harry" said Hermione

"There was no way he could have done everything he said he did" she said

"I'm glad you finally saw reason" said Harry smiling

"Now I can start pranking him" he said smirking

"Why were you waiting" asked Ron

"I didn't want Hermione to lecture me on how I shouldn't do it" said Harry

He enlisted the help of Ginny, Fred, and George to help prank Lockhart. Since he loves his appearance so much they decided to mainly mess with that.

After they started pranking him Lockhart started showing up later and later to class until he didn't show up at all. Not liking this at all, Harry had Fred and George look for a way so Lockhart wouldn't know he was pranked.

During the next DADA class Lockhart walked into the room and all the boys started laughing while the girls shrieked.

"What is the problem" asked Lockhart

"What happened to you" shouted one of the girls

"Nothing" said Lockhart

He looked in the mirror and screamed. His hair was all messy and different colors and his face was covered in red marks. He quickly ran out of the room and back to his office.

A few weeks before Christmas a notice went up about a Dueling Club starting up.

"That could be fun" said Ron

"I wonder who would teach it" he asked

"Maybe Professor Flitwick will teach it" said Hermione

"I heard he is a dueling champion" she said

"It will most likely be that idiot" said Harry

That night they all went to the Great Hall and saw Lockhart and Snape on a stage.

"I was right" said Harry sighing

"Gather around, Gather around" said Lockhart

"Can everyone see me, can everyone hear me" he asked

Nobody said anything as Lockhart said "Excellent"

He took off his cloak and threw it into the audience causing several of the older girls to fight over it causing Harry to sigh.

"I have been given permission to start this little dueling club to teach you how to defend yourselves like I have on countless occasions" he said

"Let introduce my assistant Professor Snape" he said waving at Snape

"Don't worry, you will still have your Potions Master after I am through with him" he said smiling

"That should be the other way around" said Harry causing Ginny to giggle

Both Snape and Lockhart got into positions on either end of the stage as Lockhart said "Now that we are in position, we will cast our first spells"

"Expelliarmus" said Snape sending a red jet of light at Lockhart

Lockhart got hit and was blown back off the stage and his wand flew into the air and landed on the stage. He quickly got up and back on stage picking up his wand. "That was a good idea showing them how to disarm" said Lockhart

"I knew what you were doing the whole time and could have stopped you if I wanted to" he said smiling

"Yeah right" said Harry

"Maybe we should show them how to block unfriendly spells" said Snape

"An excellent idea" said Lockhart

"Aurion get up here" he said

"Draco" said Snape

Both Harry and Draco got on stage and stood facing each other.

"Just do this" said Lockhart waving his wand around only to drop it

He quickly picked it up and said "I guess it got a little excited"

Harry ignored him and focused on Draco.

"Scared Aurion" asked Draco smirking

"Of you" asked Harry yawning

"You won't even be a halfway decent warm up" he said stretching

Draco growled as Lockhart said "On the count of three send your spells at your opponent"

"One, two…" he began

"Everte Statum" shouted Draco shooting a spell at Harry

Harry barely moved to dodge the spell.

"Spread" said Harry

A column of water appeared under Draco and threw him into the air.

"Thunder Blade" said Harry slashing his wand down

A sword made of lightning came down and pieced Draco shocking him. He screamed out in pain and fell to the ground unconscious. Harry yawned and asked "Is that it"

Lockhart nodded dumbly as Harry got off the stage and Draco was taken to the Hospital Wing.

On their way back to their dorms Ginny asked "Was that more of the magic you are going to teach me"

"Yes" said Harry

"But you won't be learning those for a while since they are more advanced" he said

Once Harry came home for Christmas, Lily hugged him exclaiming "I'm so happy you found your mate"

"Mom" shouted Harry embarrassed

"Now tell me how it happened" demanded Lily

"Alright" said Harry sighing

He explained everything that happened and at the end of it Lily said "That was so sweet of you"

Harry looked away blushing as James said "It must have been Malfoy"

"That must be why he started that fight that was in the Prophet" he said

"He did it to sneak that diary into her books" he said

"But I am more worried about what that diary really was" he said

There was a flash of light as Origin appeared. "You need not worry about that" said Origin

"I have already taken care of it" he said

"All you need to worry about is destroying him when he returns" he said

"When will that be" asked Harry

"You will know" said Origin cryptically as he disappeared

He left behind a box with a note on it saying 'These are for your mate'.

After Christmas was over Harry went back to Hogwarts.

After their daily training was over, Harry asked "How was your Christmas"

"It was fine" said Ginny

"How was yours" she asked

"It was good" said Harry

"Except my mother kept gushing about how I finally found you" he added

Ginny blushed madly at that.

"Origin dropped this off for you" said Harry taking out a box

Ginny took it and ripped it open seeing they were a pair of swords. "Wow" said Ginny

She unsheathed them and saw the swords had no guard and were shaped like a monastery window with a picture of a Valkyrie on them.

"They're beautiful" said Ginny in awe

"Put them on" said Harry

Ginny put them on her waist and saw them disappear. "Where did they go" asked Ginny

She put her hands on them and they appeared.

"They will always stay invisible until you put your hands on them" said Harry

"People won't even know that you have them" he added smiling

"Cool" said Ginny

"Thank you" she said giving Harry a hug

On the morning of Valentine's Day, Harry went into the Great Hall and saw it was covered in large pink flowers and there was pink heart shaped confetti falling from the ceiling.

"What happened to the Great Hall" asked Harry shocked

He sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and Hermione and asked "What is going on"

Ron just pointed at the Head Table and Harry saw Professor Lockhart standing there in pink robes.

"Happy Valentine's Day everyone" exclaimed Lockhart

"I arranged all of this as a surprise for everyone" he said

"And this is not all" he added smiling

He clapped his hands and multiple irritated looking dwarves wearing gold wings and carrying gold harps came into the Great Hall.

"That's it" said Harry growling

He quickly left the Great Hall without anyone noticing and started chanting. "I call upon the servant of mother earth, I summon thee, come Gnome" chanted Harry

Gnome appeared in a flash of brown light and asked "What do you want"

"Look in there" said Harry pointing at the doors

Gnome took a peek inside and was outraged at what he saw.

"Who did this" asked Gnome outraged

"The guy in the pink robe" said Harry smirking

Gnome charged into the Great Hall and shouted "How dare you this"

He threw his shovel at Lockhart and knocked him out.

"Grab him" shouted Gnome pointing at Lockhart

"We shall make him pay for this transgression" he said

All the Dwarves cheered as they threw away their golden wings and harps. They all grabbed Lockhart and ran out of the Great Hall.

Professor Lockhart was never seen in Hogwarts again.


End file.
